In my place
by MyaNiLa
Summary: Après les événements de 422 Sam cherche à se reconstruire. Il va trouver une aide inattendu qui va lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais tout bonheur a une fin.


Note de l'auteur:

Voilà mon premier OS hors concours, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il se situe après la saison 4. Et j'ai utilisé le retour d'un personnage pour la saison à venir et fais fonctionné mon imagination.

Sam/Jess Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lol.

Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_In my place, in my place_

_Were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah_

_  
I was lost, I was lost  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
I was lost, oh yeah_

***

La porte claqua violemment, laissant le jeune Winchester seul dans cette chambre de motel impersonnelle, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, et le moteur de la voiture de son frère ne tarda pas à retentir dans le silence de la petite rue abandonnée. Sam se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de la table envahie par les livres. Le jeune homme prit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de calmer les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Depuis qu'il avait libéré Lucifer de sa prison infernale, même les choses s'étaient potentiellement calmées entre eux, les disputes, elles, n'avaient pas encore disparu. Plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant et ils avaient beau tout faire pour reconstruire le lien qui les avaient unis autrefois, il fallait bien reconnaître que les événements présents ne jouaient pas en leur faveur.

Sam soupira. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les refoula. Depuis cette funeste nuit, il faisait tout pour retrouver la confiance de son frère mais rien ne semblait suffire. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et comme d'habitude ça finissait dans les cris et la peine.

_ Je suis désolé Dean …

Il était conscient d'avoir fait une erreur, une énorme erreur. Il avait fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes et s'était fourvoyé sur le chemin de la vengeance que lui avaient tracé les démons. Il avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège qu'ils lui avaient tendu et voilà où toute cette merde l'avait mené. Lucifer était en liberté, la guerre n'allait pas tarder à arriver et pire que tout, son frère ne lui faisait plus confiance. Et bien qu'il fasse tout pour se racheter, il n'était pas sûr qu'un retour en arrière soit possible. Pas après tous ces mois et après toutes ces épreuves.

Mais le pire restait les regards de son frère, posés sur lui quand il pensait que son cadet ne le voyait pas. Regards qui le faisaient se sentir comme différent, un monstre de foire ou un dangereux personnage qu'il faut surveiller. Oui, il l'avait bien mérité car tout était de sa faute. Cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait, le rongeait de l'intérieur et il aurait tout donné pour la voir disparaître. S'il n'avait pas eu tant de responsabilité, il se serait peut-être… Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Son frère comptait sur lui et il devait mettre tout ce qu'il ressentait de côté pour le soutenir. Oublier les nuits sans sommeil, les repas négligés et les chasses qu'ils enchaînaient.

Cette vie qu'il menait lui donnait l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un tunnel dont il ne trouverait jamais la sortie. La seule teinte d'espoir qui l'habitait était celle de sa mort, de tout abandonner et oublier. Mais il ne s'accorderait cette délivrance que lorsque tout serait terminé. Une fois qu'il aurait payé sa dette.

_ Tu ne devrais pas penser ça.

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Son cœur se serra à l'évocation des souvenirs qu'elle faisait remonter. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Il avait arrêté le compte il y a bien longtemps. Le jeune homme se retourna, il devait en être sûr.

_ Bonjour Sam.

Elle était bien là, aussi belle que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant le long de son dos. Son sourire lumineux illuminant toute la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-elle être ici ? Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et une brusque bouffée de bonheur l'envahit. Les larmes aux yeux, il se précipita vers la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Jessica…

Sam enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et respira le doux parfum fruité de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Elle répondit à son étreinte et à ce moment plus rien d'autre ne semblait exister, juste elle et lui. Il oublia cette chambre de motel, cette guerre entre les anges et les démons ainsi que son frère qui ne lui accordait plus aucun crédit. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Elle stoppa leur douce étreinte, glissant tendrement une de ses mains si douces dans les cheveux et sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux, chérissant ce moment. Il aurait voulu qu'il dure toujours. Le cadet plaça sa main sur celle de la femme qui avait partagé sa vie autrefois, tentant de retenir l'instant présent.

_ Jess je…

Le jeune homme se tut lorsque Jessica plaça son index sur sa bouche lui faisant signe de se taire. Elle prit alors la main du chasseur et le conduisit jusqu'à son lit, où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, leurs doigts entrelacés se jetant des regards à la dérobée. Comme deux adolescents qui flirtaient pour la première fois. Le moment était magique et Sam se sentait revivre, la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ce sentiment c'était au retour de son frère après son passage en Enfer. Une longue traversée du désert dont la sortie était d'autant plus dure qu'à chaque fois elle était suivie d'un nouveau gouffre plus douloureux que le précédent. Sa vie était vraiment pourrie.

_ Sam il faut qu'on parle.

Parler, oui il devait parler. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Et surtout comment ? Allait-elle rester près de lui définitivement ou serait-elle obligée de s'en aller ? Il avait envie qu'elle reste, qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas encore une fois. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Peu importe combien de temps elle restait et comment elle était arrivée ici, il voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout. Mais le bonheur ne dure jamais pour un Winchester. Jessica repoussa le jeune homme qui plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Sam si je suis là, c'est au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, honteux. Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle ne pouvait pas être là pour autre chose qu'une punition. Jamais personne ne lui ferait un tel cadeau.

_ Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Si j'avais su…

_ Sam je le sais ça, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

_ Mais…

_ Non si je suis ici, c'est pour te faire comprendre que tu dois cesser tout ça.

_ Tout ça quoi ?

_ Si tu me laissais parler, tu le saurais déjà idiot.

Le couple se sourit, pris de nostalgie. L'époque où ils vivaient tous les deux à Stanford et où tout allait bien. C'était il y a tout juste quatre ans pourtant le jeune homme avait l'impression que ça faisait une décennie. Il prit son air de chien battu le plus réussi avant de s'excuser, cette technique avait toujours fait ces preuves avec la jeune femme.

_ Je déteste quand tu fais ça, lui dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Désolé !

_ C'est rien, tu as toujours réussi à me faire fondre. Et je te détestais quand tu faisais ça.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du cadet, qui se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

_ On m'a envoyé ici pour t'aider.

_ Mais qui et comment ?

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment important. Mais laisse-moi parler et si tu m'interromps encore une fois…

_ J'aurais affaire à toi.

_ Je vois que les anciennes leçons ne sont pas oubliées.

Sam posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les prunelles azur de Jessica sous le charme de l'intensité de celles du jeune homme. Elle portait cette jolie petite robe turquoise qu'il aimait tant et qui lui rappelait de bons… très bons souvenirs. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais il fut de nouveau stoppé dans sa démarche.

_ Calme tes ardeurs mon cœur.

_ C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis ça.

_ Je crois que tu oublies la fois où l'on a pris l'avion pour New York.

Un silence s'installa, le cadet n'avait toujours pas lâché la cuisse de sa compagne. La jeune femme lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle allait reprendre les choses sérieuses et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'interrompre. Il baissa la tête, conscient que la discussion n'allait pas se faire sans douleur.

_ Sam c'est très important. Tu as besoin d'aide. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Cette culpabilité que tu traînes est en train de te tuer. Tu t'en veux et c'est compréhensible. Mais tu dois te ressaisir et enlever toutes ces idées de suicide de la tête.

_ Jess tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_ Sam, je te connais, je sais qu'en ce moment avec tout ce qu'il se passe c'est dur, très dur. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas sortir la tête de l'eau. Personne ne t'en empêche. Ce poids invisible que tu portes, personne ne te l'impose c'est toi-même qui te l'es créé.

_ Jess ce que j'ai fait était impardonnable. J'ai fait confiance à un démon, je me suis laissé aveugler par la vengeance…

_ Elle s'est servie de toi Sam. Elle a profité de ta faiblesse : ton frère, et s'en est servie. Tu n'étais plus toi-même, encore sous le choc de la mort de Dean, en état de détresse et elle l'a utilisé pour arriver à ses fins. Tout le monde serait tombé dans le piège. Ton aîné y compris.

_ Oui mais j'aurais jamais… une fois Dean de retour tout aurait dû s'arrêter. Je le savais mais je… Je n'ai rien écouté. J'ai continué d'avancer vers cette vengeance. C'est devenu une obsession et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Regarde où ça m'a mené. Je vais détruire l'humanité. Dean a raison, je suis un monstre. Je ne mérite pas le pardon et encore moins la vie.

_ Sam…

_ Non rien de ce que tu pourras dire me fera changer d'avis. J'ai toujours tout gâché. J'ai mené le monde à sa perte et j'ai définitivement perdu mon frère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais le droit d'être apaisé.

_ Tu n'as pas perdu ton frère !

_ Il ne me fait plus confiance et me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai Sam, tu te fais des idées. Votre relation n'est plus ce qu'elle était mais elle se reconstruit. Elle a besoin de temps pour ça. Ton frère t'aime et c'est réciproque.

_ Je ne le mérite pas non plus.

Sam laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation des murs jaunis par l'humidité. Il ne voulait pas se tourner vers Jess, il savait ce qu'il allait y lire. Elle avait peut-être de l'espoir, mais lui ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus. Des larmes roulèrent le long de son visage mais il les chassa rapidement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça.

_ Si tu me dis encore une fois que tu ne le mérites pas, je vais te mettre un coup de pieds aux fesses et je peux t'assurer que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine.

_ Faudrait déjà que tu l'atteignes.

Il ne vit pas venir le coup qu'elle lui assena derrière la tête. Celui-là il l'avait mérité. Jess attendait visiblement une réponse mais il ne chercha pas à lui en donner.

_ Sam ?

_ Oui ?

_ Regarde-moi mon cœur !

Mais Sam ne fit rien, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit ses yeux rougis, il était sur le point de craquer mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal. Elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et le cadet se passerait volontiers d'un énième sermon. Il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire et même si elle avait en partie raison, il ne pouvait pas se pardonner aussi facilement et elle le savait pertinemment. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse de la part du cadet, elle voulut forcer les choses mais il se dégagea rapidement. Plus têtu que lui tu meurs, pensa la jeune femme.

_ Sam laisse-moi t'aider.

_ Laisse-moi, de toute façon tu perds ton temps avec moi et tu le sais.

_ Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau !

Sam ne répondit pas, elle ne le lâcherait pas. Quand elle était dans cet état ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Mais il n'était pas prêt à changer.

_ Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Tu t'en veux d'avoir ouvert le dernier sceau et tu crois être responsable de cette guerre. Tu as tort, car si tu dois t'en blâmer dans ce cas tu dois aussi blâmer ton frère.

_ Dean n'a rien fait de mal.

_ Il a brisé le premier sceau et c'est pour ça que les anges l'ont sorti des enfers.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment ?

_ Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais un cœur pur qui torture les autres âmes, c'est le premier sceau qui déclenche l'Apocalypse.

_ Mais il est au courant ?

_ Oui et depuis pas mal de temps.

Sam regarda la jeune femme abasourdi, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourquoi Dean ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Le cadet semblait perdu, tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Tout ça n'était pas possible, Dean ne pouvait pas lui avoir caché ça. C'était beaucoup trop grave. Mais enfin ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Bien sûr que oui il pouvait lui cacher, s'il pensait que ça pouvait le faire souffrir. Peut-être que son aîné pensait qu'il allait lui en vouloir. Mais comment aurait-il pu ?

Jess voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas se leva du lit pour se placer devant lui. Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage pour l'apaiser, car même s'il gardait le visage obstinément baissé, elle pouvait sentir la détresse qui se dégageait du jeune homme.

_ Sam…

_ Pourquoi ?

La voix du jeune homme était éraillée et Jessica sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se plaça alors à califourchon sur les genoux de Sam, posant son front contre le sien. Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent dans les cheveux du cadet qui ferma les yeux comme apaisé par ce contact.

_ Tout ira bien mon cœur, je te le promets, murmura la jeune femme.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Il plaça ses mains sur la taille de Jessica. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Elle avait toujours ce pouvoir d'apaisement sur lui et il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant. La jeune femme prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser auquel le jeune homme répondit avec tout autant de douceur.

_ Merci, murmura le cadet.

Jess lui sourit de son sourire éclatant avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser avec un peu plus de passion. Il resserra son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Plus besoin de calmer mes ardeurs c'est ça ?

Seul le rire de la jeune femme lui répondit. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et Sam laissa glisser ses mains de la taille aux cuisses de sa compagne. Il les laissa vagabonder sous la robe de la jeune femme qui frémit à ce contact. Puis alors que ses lèvres quittaient sa bouche et que ses baisers descendaient le long du cou de Jessica, il la fit basculer sur le lit se plaçant au-dessus d'elle.

Le jeune homme interrompit son cheminement et la regarda dans les yeux. Il voulait une réponse et malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait il avait dû se résoudre à mettre en pause ce qu'ils faisaient. Il ne voulait pas souffrir une nouvelle fois, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre encore.

_ Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas !

_ Sam je…

_ S'il te plaît.

Il avait repris son air de chien battu et la jeune femme n'y résista pas une nouvelle fois. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue ; ses mains s'étaient glissées sous le t-shirt de son amant qui frémit à ce contact.

_ Je te le promets mon cœur.

_ Je t'aime ! Murmura le jeune homme.

_ Moi aussi !

Après avoir échangé un long baiser Sam reprit les choses là où il les avait laissées. Pour son plus grand bonheur et celui de Jessica.

***

Sam dormait paisiblement lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre et vinrent danser sur son visage. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants et le jeune homme plaça sa main devant eux, gêné par cette nouvelle clarté. Il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux hier. C'est alors que les événements de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et il finit par ouvrir définitivement les yeux. Il était seul dans son lit et là où il était persuadé que la jeune femme avait dormi, contre lui, il n'y avait que du vide. Il pensa alors avoir fait un rêve, mais il était bien nu dans son lit et il avait la tête encore engourdie par ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

Il se redressa dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Elle devait forcément être là. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle resterait et qu'elle ne partirait pas.

_ Jess ?

Aucune réponse. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné comme ça ? Non il ne pouvait pas y croire. Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur son lit et se massa les tempes. Il était encore fatigué et n'avait pas assez dormi mais il pouvait encore sentir le parfum de Jess qui flottait dans la pièce et sur les draps. Quand il se retourna vers le côté du lit qu'elle avait occupé il comprit qu'elle était bien partie et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle lui avait laissé comme seul souvenir de son passage, un ruban bleu qui faisait partie de sa robe et nouant une longue mèche de cheveux blonds. Il la prit dans ses mains, ça avait aussi gardé l'odeur de Jessica.

Il serra le présent dans ses mains et quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage sans qu'il ne cherche à les chasser. Elle avait réussi à le calmer et à l'apaiser. Il se sentait mieux depuis sa visite et, ce poids et cette culpabilité avaient quitté ses épaules. Mais elle avait aussi été remplacée par autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Elle avait réveillé son amour mais aussi ce sentiment de manque, la dernière fois que c'était arrivé c'était il y a quatre ans, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de mourir.

_ Pourquoi ?

C'était comme si on venait de lui enfoncer une lame dans le cœur, il détestait ces sentiments douloureux qui venaient d'élire domicile dans son corps. Il n'était pas prêt à revivre tout ça. Surtout pas maintenant alors qu'il commençait à remonter la pente grâce à elle.

Le bruit familier du moteur de la voiture de son frère le sortit de ses pensées. Son frère ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour lui et encore moins se faire crier dessus parce qu'il avait fait confiance à une morte. Il se releva rapidement de son lit et se dépêcha d'attraper toutes ses fringues ainsi que le ruban que lui avait laissé Jess. Puis il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Son frère l'appela, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas que sa voix secouée par les sanglots le trahisse.

***

_I was scared, I was scared  
Tired and under-prepared  
But I'll wait for it_

_And if you go, if you go  
And leave me down here on my own  
Then I'll wait for you, yeah_


End file.
